Ask Nagamasa And Oichi
by The Ninja Sushi
Summary: Now, you can ask Nagamasa AND Oichi any questions you like!  Well...questions regarding whatever you feel is entertaining.  They will answer  probably  T-rated questions.  Nagamasa might be willing to answer risque questions more than Oichi, is all.
1. Opening

I like writing as Nagamasa and Oichi. I LOVELOVELOVE the pairing, and I also lovelovelove their personalities. Though Nagamasa is a full-grown man, he is foolishly innocent, to the point where many characters mock him for such, so I'll keep that (pretty much) consistent in these replies. Oichi…will be Oichi. She's easy to write, and I very much enjoy her cheerfulness. To ask questions, send me a review with your questions (in full sentences, please), and when I have a decent number, I'll post the questions and the replies. You may direct questions at either character or at the pair. For now, here's a little something to please my Nagamasa/Oichi needs.

Dear Readers,

I'm super excited to begin this audience-friendly letter fiction! You can ask questions of any sort, but if I don't really like the content I have to expose in order to answer, I'll probably just dodge it. Oh, and Nagamasa-sama and I would appreciate it if you didn't ask us very explicit questions. T-rated questions are best. Thank you very much!

-Oichi

Dear Readers,

It gives me great honor to do such a question-and-reply system with the audiences that appreciate us. Unfortunately, Editor-san has told us that we're unable to bring our weapons into this, and my unbending lance has been left at Odani castle. Oichi has said that she will take T-rated questions, but I on the other hand…well, we'll see (chuckle).

-Azai Nagamasa

**A/N—On a side note, they've been stealing my cookies and eating my stash of Japanese candies (Nagamasa is quite fond of the star candy, but Oichi seems to like Meiji chocolate). They belong to Koei Co. and whoever came up with these letter fic-things is a genius. Much love! 3 Editor-san**


	2. iiiLoveMusiic's Reply

** iiiLoveMusiic writes...**

_I have a couple of questions for Nagamasa; 1. How much do you love Oichi? 2. Do you like Nobunaga? 3. How do you feel when the other warriors make fun of you? Does it embaress you? Questions for Oichi: Have you ever cursed someone out? How often do you catch yourself thinking of Nagamasa? How do you like living in Odani Castle? Does it ever get boring? (Oh and I love this story so far! OichixNagamasa forever!)_

Dear reader,

I'm so glad someone replied to our letters! When Editor-chan received it, I was really eager to read it. Now, in response to your questions…

Well, I'm glad to say that I haven't, but there have been times when we were allowed to play with the Sony Playstation 2, and I did yell a few…unrefined things at Nagamasa-sama because he lost the mission for us. But we Japanese women are taught to hold our tongues to be proper. I have thought of many vile things to say about someone, though.

When Brother told me that he loved his concubine dearly, I knew not what this "love" was. These attentions he gave her, his reminiscing of their moments spent together when she was alive, his favors, I understand them now when I look at Nagamasa-sama. Whenever my mind is lulled, I find myself wondering what to do for him before he comes back (a dreamy grin appears). I think about him all the time, even when I'm right next to him.

Odani castle is quite large. I remember the first time I entered the large fortress. In comparison to Odawari Castle, however, Odani is relatively small. But I did get lost in the castle a few times, and Nagamasa-sama always came to save me. Of course, I got used to it, and I even have a garden filled with sand, rock sculptures, bonsai, and wisteria trees. Nagamasa-sama helps me tend to it sometimes, though he often does the bonsai trimming badly…

It never really gets boring. There's always the rush of servants wherever Nagamasa-sama and I go, so it's nice to dismiss them once in a while and enjoy a few moments of peace. It's not boring, it's actually quite a hindrance, sometimes.

With the best regards,

Oichi

Dear reader,

It's quite an honor to answer these questions. I think I may be gaining a little weight from all of this junk food Editor has lying around, and I miss my lance.

Most people would like to know the answer to this. I love Oichi more than I love my lance, for she is my beloved, and it hurts to know that she is married off to Katsuie once Nobutaka is in charge and I am dead. Everything I do is in the name of honor, faith, and Oichi, for these are the things that I would give my life for. But above all, I would forsake my honor and faith for the love of my wife. She truly is stunning, is she not?

Nobunaga was a powerful ally, while it lasted. He and I have had our disagreements, but we're only looking for what's best for Oichi. She is his cherished little sister and my beloved wife, so that is our common ground. However, if I may make an opinionated comment, Nobunaga is too harsh and quite evil sometimes. The cynical "is that so?" really gives me the creeps sometimes, because he says it with that demon-like glare and a smirk. But, to say the least, I do like him. He treats me like a dog.

They make fun of me? No wonder Oichi gets really defensive around certain people. I remember at one point, every bachelor from Odawari was vying for Oichi's attention, though she was already married to me. Oichi told me that they were saying mean things. I suppose it is a little embarrassing, now that I think about it. I should be protecting her honor, not the other way around. I'll try harder!

Sincerely,

Azai Nagamasa

**A/N— I think I'll make my A/N the life of the Editor housing them. :D**

**They happen to be sleeping in my bed at the moment. I've been on the floor for a few days now, but it's okay. At least I have a futon to sleep on. When I leave the house, I often return to find them sitting next to each other, talking quietly, or their hands intertwined, foreheads pressed together, or something cute. They recently learned how to use the shower and wear yukata around the house. …but really, they need to stop eating my candy. I'm already down to half a jar! **


	3. iiiLoveMusiic's Reply 2

**iiiLoveMusiic writes…**

_Wow! I'm really surprised that Nagamasa loves Oichi alot more than he does than his Lance._

(And Aw! So cute! N&O always do something cute to each other(: ]

Oh and another question for Oichi & Nagamasa[Both of them]; have you guys ever kissed each other? And if you guys did; did you enjoy it?

Q for Nagamasa; How did you fall in that one cutscene in SW3?

Q for Oichi; Is your favorite color Pink?

Dear reader,

Well, Oichi didn't want to answer the question at first, however, I'm more than willing to (chuckle). We certainly have, though, Koei is too bad at this CG-ing, so we don't ever get to kiss in the video game. She likes to be kissed under the wisteria tree and when we're in the midst of things. I like it, of course. She's so very cute when she blushes.

I didn't mean to fall. There was a root sticking out of the ground, and as I walked towards Oichi, my boot got caught under the curve. From then, it was downhill—literally (another chuckle). I'm quite clumsy, you see.

Sincerely,

Azai Nagamasa

Dear reader,

Ah, uhm, (she blushes). Yes, we do kiss, and yes, I do like it. I like it a lot, because he's so gentle when he cups my cheeks in his big hands. Actually, Nagamasa didn't know how to go about it when we were asked to kiss on our wedding day…

And yes! My favorite color in the world is pink, as you can see in both of my weapon choices and my outfits. Though my alternate outfit is purple, I think the pink suits me much better. Pink is also the color of my favorite flowers, the wisteria. It's the loveliest color, wouldn't you agree?

Best wishes,

Oichi


	4. Editor's Special

Dear readers,

Yes, this is Editor speaking. I have been having a lovely time hosting Nagamasa and Oichi for this letter fiction, and though they really have become much more accustomed to our life style, I must admit, I'm growing a little weary of their cute antics. Though I find myself in a relationship quite similar, it just…destroys me to see them cuddling in my bed, and then I wonder if it could be like that someday for J. and I.

At any rate, it's a joy to see them so happy together, knowing that both in game and in history they really didn't have such a happy ending. Oichi is married off to Katsuie, and Nagamasa burns in Odani castle after hara-kiri. They really, really like to eat sweets together, while drinking tea. Usually they have no complaints, except for when the air mattress that they sleep on is slightly deflated. By the way, that's my bed—I've been tossed onto the floor. I suppose it's natural to be most hospitable to them, but really…?

They call me Editor-chan, or at least Oichi does, and they try to be accepting of this new way of life (showers, foods on not-so-fancy plates, air conditioning, etc.), though I know it's hard for them. J. and Nagamasa have formed some sort of brotherly bond, and it's funny, because they're very much alike. Except J. doesn't know how to use a 13 foot lance and run around in armor.

Oichi is quite fond of stuffed animals, I've found out. I have a penguin named PoPo and a panda named Haruko, and she loves snuggling them, though I usually ask for it back when I'm about to sleep. She seems quite fascinated with this business of technology, and marvels at my phone a lot. I'd like to think that she's just getting used to the twenty-first century, and five-hundred years is a lot to catch up on.

At the moment, I've given them the privacy they need, though I'm quite curious as to what they're doing. Hmm, I'd peek in, but what if I see Nagamasa-butt or Oichi-breasts or something? The air conditioning's too loud, so I don't really know if anything…interesting is going on or not.

Ohoho, and another side note. Oichi enjoys dressing up in modern clothes. Rather, she's my dress-up doll at the moment. Her favorite article of clothing so far is my gray summer dress. Our bra sizes are relatively close, so sharing clothes is not a problem. Nagamasa on the other hand…

We had a clothes day for him. J. and I spent quite a few hours looking for things that fit him, and collared shirts are adorable on him. His arms are too big for J.'s shirts, but his waist is all right in the pants. On that note, his feet aren't as big as I thought they'd be. But since, for the most part, he stays at home, he doesn't really need to wear more than a yukata.

I suppose this concludes my little special…heehee. I'll return the room now, and let you know in the next author's note how that goes down.

Toodles~

Editor


	5. Overlord Azer Khushrenada's Reply

**Overlord-Azer-Khushrenada**** writes…**

_Hmmmm... so you two have to answer reviewer question... Is that it..._

For Both: Did you see Kenshin nearby? I was searching him since last 3 month!

Anybody see Nobunaga nearby? I have to threaten him to accept my Alliance!

And the last!

Anybody see Nohime nearby? I have to compare her with Nohime from Kessen III

And that's all folks! Have a happy day you two! Oh I forgot! *Handed A Guan Yu Blue Dragon spear to Nagamasa* Just think it as my present!

Alright, The Daimyo of Yamato have to go now! bye!

Dear reader,

Yes, we do have to answer questions. We've been waiting for one, and now that someone's finally reviewed, we can answer, again! We haven't really seen anyone besides Editor-san's family and friends, and the video game characters. As a reply, Kenshin's probably left to go drinking somewhere and lost his way home, Nobu-nii-chan probably got bored and is back in Japan, and Nohime might be with Nobu-nii-chan.

(N) If I may make a comment, Nohime in the Samurai Warriors series is much more appealing than her doppelganger in Kessen III. (Oichi punches Nagamasa's shoulder, Editor laughs) But, Oichi's still the prettiest of all, of course.

(O) In that case, Nagamasa-sama, I'll just take this! (Oichi takes the spear from Nagamasa and hides it somewhere Nagamasa can't reach) There, there, Nagamasa-sama. You'll get your lance back soon. Maybe.

Yours truly,

-Azai Nagamasa and Oichi

**A/N—As suspected, I walked in on something I could have avoided, if I spent a little longer doing my editor's special last week. Thankfully, most of Oichi was covered by my fluffy blanket. I can't say much for Nagamasa, though…(shifty eyes) I mean, I knew that I'd walk in on a couple one day, I just didn't think…whatever. Nagamasa dips his head now when I talk to him, like…he avoids eye contact. How embarrassing! **


	6. Overlord Azer Khushrenada's Reply 2

**Overlord-Azer-Khushrenada writes…**

_Hmhmhmhm... good day isn't it? I have question for you both!_

1. How is your two first night? *coughEhemCough*

2. Did you two play Dynasty Warrior?

3. did you like become captive err... i mean prisoner ups no... i mean guest in there?

Alright, that's all...

oh anyway! Can you give my spear back...

I was hunted by Guan yu, Zhang Fei, Liu Bei, and Zhuge Liang because i found it in Guan Yu room while he sleeping...

Dear reader,

Oichi doesn't want to answer the question, or at least, the first one. As far as first nights…well…(Nagamasa looks nervous). I wasn't quite sure how to go about it…Oichi and I had to ask for advice from Nobunaga-san first! It was quite embarrassing. Unfortunately, porn wasn't really invented until recently, so actually, most men learned from the courtesans in the capital. I was never quite fond of the courtesans, so of course, I hadn't experienced this thing called "making love". As you know, I shower Oichi with attention, gifts, and love, so one night, unexpectedly, things got… "hot and heavy", as the Editor put it. Realizing we didn't quite know how to go about it, we had to wait 'til the next night, after asking her brother. (Oichi dips her head, embarrassed, and Nagamasa laughs) That's how it went down.

No, we haven't. Editor is too frugal with her money to buy us new games, so we've really only been playing Samurai Warriors 2 and 2: Empires, with the Wii, and online games, when she isn't looking. We hear that it's really good, though. (N) I'd like to play it, but Oichi… (O) I don't like video games that much. The world here is so~ cool! Whenever Editor goes out with her special person, she brings us along and we go shopping, and to Victoria's Secret PINK, and all these nice places! It's so much cooler than Japan, though I am starting to miss the good green tea…

(N) Ah, okay. (He hands the spear back) Please don't strain yourself.

Yours Truly,

Azai Nagamasa and Oichi


	7. Dantesdarkqueen's Reply

**Dantes dark queen writes…**

_All right, I have a question or three for everybody's favorite canon couple (or at least mine)._

For both of you: Would you mind telling us what your annoying habits are? Surely you can't be cute, loving, and understanding all the time (nobody's that perfect!), so what is a surefire way of ticking each other off? How do you make up when you do fight?

For Nagamasa: I must know - why are you a blond? Last I heard, there was no such thing as a blond Japanese man during the Warring States period. Also, why did you really side with the Asakura against the Oda? I mean, I know you had the longer alliance with them, but Lord Asakura was kind of...well...not the nicest guy in the world. That aside, was there anybody among the Oda that you truly regretting fighting against, Nobunaga aside?

And just for the record, I really wish things had gone differently for you. You are the poster boy for no-win situations, and I hate that. Nice guys like you always get the short end of the stick.

For Oichi: How did you feel when you found out that one of your daughters wound up as one of Hideyoshi's concubines? Also, it seems to me that you're the motherly type, personality-wise. So do you have any idea why Nene became the SW series' "Mother" rather than you? And what is the stupidest thing Hideyoshi ever did to get your attention, given how much of a ladies' man he is? Same question regarding Magoichi, as well.

Thanks for your time, and hope to see your reply soon!

-Queen

Dear reader,

Sorry I took such a long time to reply. Editor's been out of the house a lot, and she never leaves her laptop on for us to do things. Oichi and I have our moments of anger, yes we do. What makes me the angriest is whenever I ask her what she wants, and she tells me, "Anything." It makes me feel like she doesn't want anything, that I'm useless. I also hate it when she treats me like a kid. I absolutely hate that! But there's one thing that she does that makes me so, so angry! She's usually good about telling me things, like when she's going out, or what she's doing, but lately, Editor takes her with her everywhere, and never tells me!

All she really has to do to make it better is grab my hands and kiss my cheek, or…in fact, just a kiss will do. I hate it, though! She apologizes softly, and it's so hard to not cup her cheeks and kiss her again. I have to admit, as Editor puts it, I'm completely "whipped".

Actually, I'm not quite sure why I'm blond. In actual history, I have black hair, but golden hair is usually representative of "youth". Since my character design was supposed to be "youthful", I was given the characteristic blond hair. I think it suits me, though.

The length of our alliance has nothing to do with my faithfulness to a certain clan. If I were to honor my alliance to the Oda, I would look like a coward. If I honored my alliance to the Asakura, I would honor my family. But Oichi, Oichi was caught in the middle, and that's why I sent her back. Nobunaga was a powerful ally, and I could've helped him rule the land, but if I were to fight with him, who would help the Asakura? Asakura-sama was helpless against the Oda, and if I were to leave him to defend against the Oda alone, who would be to blame if he died? It would lie on my head, and the people, who were split among the Oda and Asakura, would rebel, leaving me a target for any other warlord to attack. It was a tough decision…and I regret it now.

I was quite a capable leader, so really, the only trouble I had was fighting against my own blood. Nobunaga was my only challenge, though. I wish that I had lived long enough to see Japan unified enough.

Thank you, it's not often that nice people live in history. We're often foolish and gullible, but not I! (Editor and Oichi laugh) I guess if nice people ruled the world, then there'd be a whole different way of life, yes?

Yours truly,

Azai Nagamasa

Dear reader,

There aren't many things that make me angry at Nagamasa-sama. However, these things occur on almost a daily basis. Nagamasa-sama is such a considerate person—almost too considerate. Perhaps it is because I've lived with Nobunaga-nii-san for much too long—I got married when I was 17—that made me realize how kind Nagamasa-sama is. In fact, this kindness has gotten us almost killed many times. But he is much too considerate, and it gets really annoying if he asks me, "Are you okay? You're not hurt, are you?" every five minutes, when we're fighting against someone. And he doesn't let me take care of myself, he always gets things for me, even if I'm already standing, he'll scramble to his feet to grab the bowl on the shelf just because, and hand it to me. Sure it's cute sometimes, but really?

Whenever we get in an argument, it gets really quiet for long periods of time. During those quiet periods, we both look down, because we're both trying to figure out what to say. It's rare that we fight like this, but he always knows how to make me stop being angry. All he really does to make me stop is…well…(she hides her face). He pulls me close and looks into my eyes, and it's just…like I'm melting. Usually, this is followed by a sweet, "I'm sorry," and then a hug, and…well, your imagination can fill in the rest.

Ah, yes, Cha-cha became Hideyoshi's second wife, since Nene was considered "infertile". I would oppose this, but she did give birth to Hideyori, and she did make Hideyoshi happy. And really, anything to make the Monkey happy was good. By that time, I had already passed, so I had no say, even though I was the one to send the girls to him. I trusted that his affection for me would show in the way he treated my daughters, and this assumption was obviously correct. It still bothers me, though, that such an old man would marry a lovely young daughter of mine.

My storyline was of the tragic romance, not the caring mother, as Nene's is. Nene is depicted as a crazy, caring woman, while I am wrapped in all of my own problems between my family and my love. Since Nene had no children of her own, it was enough for her to care for others like they were hers, to fill the emptiness she felt knowing that she could never give Hideyoshi a successor. But really, that's just a theory of mine.

Ah, Hideyoshi and Magoichi have done strange things to gain my attention. Before I was married to Nagamasa-sama, I received many presents, many trinkets, and several wedding kimonos by Hideyoshi. Nobunaga-nii-san was amused by his dear retainer's attempts, but had no intention of marrying me to him. Hideyoshi has tried flowers of all sorts, he dressed up and asked me to take a walk with him in the gardens, and he also gave me a bird, which Nobunaga-nii-san set free after I married Nagamasa-sama. The stupidest thing, however, was his attempt of a serenade. It was horrible.

Magoichi is much smoother, though it seemed as if he didn't understand that I was already married. The first time we met, he grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it in true European style, which got Nagamasa-sama angry. It's quite impolite in Japanese etiquette, you see. Magoichi also brought me flowers, asked me to ride his horse with him, and invited me to tea ceremonies. But worst of all, to get my attention once, he professed his affections to me in Haiku, in front of my court, in front of Nagamasa-sama. He wasn't allowed back in Odani after that.

Thanks for reading,

Oichi


	8. Somniyo's Reply

**Somniyo. writes…**

_How did you feel about being given back to Nobunaga? And how did you feel about having to fight Nagamasa?_

Dear reader,

I suppose this question is directed at Ichi? (Oichi points to herself) Ah, well, I can understand why Nagamasa-sama had to give me back, and I respected his decisions. There were no options left for him, he saw, and for him to give me back was a true display of love—he wanted what was best for me. He knew that fighting the Oda at the Sieges of Odani would mean that he would eventually have to take his own life, once the castle was conquered. Nagamasa-sama and I knew that there were little choices, and we made the decision that was best.

Nobunaga-nii-san is quite cruel. As for fighting Nagamasa-sama, I was horrified. Having to suppress my emotions throughout the battle was extremely difficult, but when it was over…I couldn't bear to look at him. Nagamasa-sama was the other half of my soul, and I had to kill him, Nobunaga-nii-san ordered me to do it. But I survived, and that was what was important to Nagamasa-sama, even if it meant that he wasn't there to see me being a strong woman.

Thanks for reading,

Oichi

**A/N-Hello again, this is Editor-san. Sorry I haven't been on for a really long time, life's been kinda hectic. With my two-year anniversary coming up and school just around the corner, I've been trying to stay alive, coming home late, and reading a lot of books. I haven't even finished my summer math homework, and school starts next week Wednesday! Anyway, Oichi and Nagamasa are in the middle of a "session" as I'm uploading these, so I'm outside of the room (again), and Nagamasa still won't look me in the eye! It's quite frustrating when I talk to him like that. At any rate, enjoy the responses! They do put quite a lot of time into them, and often ask me to translate things for them, look up words, whatever. Thank you for the abundance of reviews, we'll be sure to answer throughout the school year too!**


	9. Okuni's Reply

_Hi there Oichi!it's me,Okuni :x :x_

So you are in modern world huh ? heehee so am i.

Well, the story is one day a girl from this world summoned me and asked me to be her "imaginary friend" u khow what, at that time i didn't even know what an imaginary friend is but i said "yes" anyway and now ... i stuck with her :)),

Anyway i am using her account right now so i should concentrate on the important things, right ? Okay here are some questions for you and your "hubby" Nagamasa, ready?

For Oichi: , have you met another Oichi, like Oichi from Sengoku Basara or Oichi from Kessen III? I met Oichi from SB last week and she was ... anyway the point is if you meet her make sure to hide your Nagamasa, Okay?

2. So, do you like your brother ?, do u think he is a good brother?

3. Which pairing is better in your opinion: GinchiyoxMitsunari or GinchiyoxMuneshige (i support GinchixMitsu XD)

4. We really must do that "beauty contest" again and this time i will win for sure :D

For Nagamasa:

1. Are u sure u don't want to go back to Izumo with me Nagamasa dear ?

2. I heard from Oichi that u always failed when playing ur and oichi's mission huh? oh put a shame on u, i am super good at video game, do u need me to teach you, i can give you some "private lesson" kihihihihi

Guess that'all for today, i will be back later bye bye

P/S: thx editor-san for taking care of my friends, maybe i will stop by sometimes heehee XD

Dear Okuni-san,

That's an odd way to end up in the modern world. Then again, Editor-san sent us through an inter-dimensional portal thing, that looked like a cat's eye, but purple…

Ah, no, I'd like to stay here with Oichi, Okuni-san. More, Editor-san won't let me leave. She said it's against the contract I signed and that I'd have to put a knife through my hand if I left. Though I can withstand the pain, I don't want to put a knife in my hand. That's just foolish. Also, Oichi offers quite enough of those womanly wiles, in fact, more than enough for only once a day.

I do not suck. I'm just bad at using her character, since I can use Nobunaga and myself much better than all of the female characters. I don't need private lessons, since I'm already getting tutored by J-san. He's really good at using everyone! Not only is he a manly man (Editor coughs, trying to hide a laugh), he's very skilled at one of my new favorite things (Editor laughs again).

Thanks for writing,

Azai Nagamasa

Dear Okuni,

Please stay away from Nagamasa-sama. Else I will have to defeat you like I did in the beauty competition.

I haven't met anyone else from the video game realm, or at least…I haven't met any other Feudal Japan characters yet. I've run into Pokemon Trainers, Ike from Fire Emblem (Editor-chan likes this game a lot), and some girl in a ghillie suit with a big gun. You actually can't tell Nagamasa apart from the other F.O.B.'s that Editor-chan goes to school with, so he'll be safe.

Of course I like my brother! He just likes to play mind games on people, which, when I was little, amused me. It's funnier when he does it to people we both find a distaste for, but when he played around with Nagamasa-sama's mind, it wasn't funny at all. He makes sure that I'm always safe, that I'm always doing well, that I'm happy, but I haven't seen him in a while, so we haven't had one of those talks recently.

In my opinion? I really don't know them that well, but I suppose the girly man should be with the manly girl, so Mitsunari and Ginchiyo. They go well together, I suppose, now that I compare them side-by-side. She has a very manly sword, and he has pretty fans. What more could you ask for in a pair?

I doubt that, I really, really doubt that. No-san and I will have a fair fight at the end, and really, if our beauty is based on our ability to fight, then I'll have no trouble taking first place. Nagamasa-sama and I are very good at this business of fighting, and that's why we won last time, and if we have a rematch, we will prevail again. I need not know through strength that I am the most beautiful, but through the assurance of my love, for that is the true source of our strength.

Good day,

Oichi

**A/N—Editor-san here again! :D Today was pretty relaxing, chilling at home with Nagamasa and Oichi. Actually, Oichi was complaining that she didn't wanna answer this one, probably 'cause she's been pretty tired lately. Surprisingly, I'm inside the room today, because we're watching Kickass—I rented it when I went to do groceries today. Nagamasa learned how to use the DVD player, so now I can just leave movies out for them when I go to meet my friends. Oichi recently figured out how to wear the future's underwear properly, and now always wears this certain bra wherever we go, under whatever she's wearing. I'm a little jealous, actually. They're so adorable, like newlyweds, but not really. They've been asking me if I'm gonna get married soon, since they were the same age as J. and I are gonna be in 19 days when they got married (two years apart, too). Anyway. Oichi is good, Nagamasa's sometimes naughty, and there's a silver bullet in my sock drawer. How entertaining. Love, Editor-san.**


	10. Dantesdarkqueen's Reply 2

**Dantesdarkqueen writes…**

_Since I'm a nib-nose, I'm kind of curious about your take on things here in the future. What is your favorite of the modern conveniences? What about your favorite non-practical modern convenience such as television, computers, and recorded music? What kind of fashions do you enjoy seeing each other wear the most? Also, given how much time you've been spending in "sessions", any plans for more kids? And how are you two getting along with all the people who followed you into the future?_

Nagamasa: I know this question might be a little painful for you, but were you okay with Nobunaga marrying Oichi off to Katsuie after all was said and done? Was there somebody you would have preferred seeing her marry, somebody who might have taken better care of her in your stead? Was there any possible way that you and your son could have survived or even avoided your fates? Your being railroaded into suicide just doesn't sit well with me.

Oichi: Why the cup and ball? It doesn't make much sense as a weapon, so why not something more conventional, like a katana or a spear? Also, are you satisfied with the way in which you are portrayed in popular culture? I mean, in the Omnimusha series you're as bad as, if not worse than, your brother overall. Is there any particular reason the game designers decided to depict you in this manner? Hmmmm?

Nice talking with you both!

-Queen

Dear reader,

Not even Editor-chan is quite sure what a nib-nose is, but I take it as a negative comment on yourself? Anyway, my favorite of the modern conveniences would be…hmm, probably the convenience store, or "fushion"* foods, and the internet. I particularly like these convenience stores though—whatever food I want is always available, whether it's the chocolate-covered sticks, the noodles, or this thing called a…what is it called, Editor-chan? …she says, "Spamu musubi"**. Oh, I know musubiii~ but it's delicious! The thing that I hate most would be the television! Nagamasa-sama seems to like it a lot, though. And…this thing on the internet called…"porunogurafi"***? As Nobunaga-nii-san would say, "Worthless!"

Editor-chan plays a lot of music, so I was attracted to this band called Big Bang, and they sing in three different languages! They're so talented. But really, I suppose that it is non-practical, since it is on her computer and it is using up electricity. It is nice, though, listening to music as we fall asleep on the inflatable bed. So much more comfortable than the futon.

Lately, Nagamasa-sama's been wearing a lot of these collared shirts and polo shirts, and jeans, even though it's a hot summer. I suppose he's okay with it since he normally runs around with his three layers of armor. J-san, Editor-chan's special person, allows Nagamasa-sama to use his shoes and borrow clothing as necessary, and since his clothes are quite nice (Editor-chan says they're expensive), Nagamasa-sama always looks good now. Editor-chan said that she'll post a picture of us in "modern cloth-things" next time.

These "sessions" you speak of—ohh, you mean… (she blushes) Ahh, no? Lately, Nagamasa-sama has been very…needy. I don't know why, but I suppose it's kinda nice. Even though it means Editor-chan has to sleep on the couch downstairs while she's waiting for us to finish the business. Though…a son would be nice. The people here aren't super nice, but hospitable. Editor-chan's kaa-san is really nice to us, and always asks if we need anything, but most of the other people really don't pay attention to us. Editor-chan said that we should be glad we don't live in "the mainland", though, she didn't tell us why…

Ah, my kendama~ it was the closest thing when I went to help Nagamasa-sama the first time. I'm quite good with it, as you can already tell. There isn't much to do once you already know the Odawari castle, and I spent many hours playing with it before I was married. The ball is made out of wood, normally, and after quite a few hits to the face, you realize how effective it is as a weapon. It's not conventional, but it works for me.

I've been portrayed differently by each video game company, but I think I like Koei's version best. They probably interpret this behavior from my reputation as the Demon King's sister. But I am quite fierce when angered. Nagamasa-sama and Okuni know that already.

Ja ne,

Oichi

Dear reader,

My favorite invention of the future? What a good question. Oichi won't admit it, but she really likes this little silver thing, called a "vaiburetoru"****- (Oichi smacks him in the head) Ahh, well. I like these portable phones, since we can talk to each other even when we're apart. And there are games on it! I don't like this invention called the "kondomu"***** because it's so inconvenient…but Editor-san says that we're not allowed to have children while we're in the modern world.

Editor-san lets me play a lot of video games on her television, so I absolutely adore the Panasonic television she has right across from her bed. Even though Oichi doesn't like when I play so much, she gets into it too, though she won't say. The television and the air conditioner make for a perfect summer afternoon. And Oichi, of course.

Oichi buys a lot of pink clothing, if you haven't noticed. But, I think that she looks much better in baby blue or lavender. The underwear of the future looks so good on her, and when she wears that thing for her breasts (I can never remember what it's called), they make them look so much bigger and touchable. It's very hard to resist in public, you know.

Well, no kids at the moment, since Editor-san says so, but we have been making up for time that we lost. Or at least, I think so. And, well, my beloved is just irresistible. I probably shouldn't be saying this, but she is wonderful at pleasuring me. It's very hard to not push her down right now, since you've got me thinking about it, but we're in the dining room.

Uh, I guess I wouldn't have been happy either way. For her to die with me in Odani castle would have been tragic, but for her to marry another was a worse fate. Nobunaga-san was alive to witness Oichi's remarrying, but it was arranged by his third son, Nobutaka, who chose Katsuie as Oichi's new husband because he wanted to strengthen ties with him, instead of Hideyoshi. I completely disapprove of that arrangement, because though Oichi was used as an alliance to the Azai clan, there was no love in that relationship, only a deep understanding of friendship. I would have rather seen her marry…maybe Ranmaru. Though Katsuie is capable of taking care of himself, I'd feel safer giving Oichi to Ranmaru than the Devil Shibata.

Perhaps had I won the battle and killed my own brother-in-law, I would've survived, however, I have not the guts to kill my family. Events in history would have it that I die young. Had I not retreated into Odani and committed hara-kiri, I would've been escorted away from the burning Odani with my son, Manpukumaru, and put to the sword by Nobunaga-san anyway. Manpukumaru was put to the sword in actual history. I don't like the idea of dying either, but, I suppose it's what fate decided. It's okay now, though. At least Japan's got some of the best things in the world, like electronic devices.

Sincerely,

Azai Nagamasa

*-fusion, as in "fusion cuisine"

**-a slice of spam over a ball of rice wrapped in a piece of seaweed. Delicious.

***-Porn. :D

****-Vibrator!

*****-Condom. XD How M-rated this is.


	11. Dantesdarkqueen's Reply 3

**Dantesdarkqueen writes…**

_My my my. Oichi, you definitely got lucky when you were married to Nagamasa! Sweet, sensitive, honest to a fault, and naughty? Damn, you're lucky!_

Nagamasa: How, pray tell, did you get hold of a vibrator and who told you about them? That's not exactly something one normally finds in casual conversation, after all! So you like video games, huh? Any particular favorites?

Oichi: A nib-nose is a term for a very nosy person. What was your opinion of Lady Noh when she was married to your brother? She doesn't seem like a very nice person, and she was supposed to kill Nobunaga. And really, how did she get away with dressing in such...revealing attire? I'm surprised the men weren't all over her!

For both of you: Since I know, in that whole alternate timeline crossover thing, you hung out with not only your friends and enemies but also the heroes of the Three Kingdoms, what did/would you think about them? Particularly since several of them are, personality wise, dead ringers for so many of you all?

Thanks for answering!

-Queen

Dear reader,

…naughty? (Nagamasa points sat himself, Editor explains in a quiet voice) Ohh, I see. Since we're on the city transit, I'm not allowed to speak of "perverted things", so I'll try to keep this relatively clean. Oh my, a little old lady is looking at me strange. It said on the package "silver bullet", so at first, I thought it was a torture device. Oichi and Editor-san had gone to shop in Sanrio and eat pastries at the Sanrio Café, J-san and I went walking around. Though he's fine with taking Editor-san to those pink abominations and buying her things, I will not for Oichi. It's unbecoming. We went to this store that looked like the back alleys of some horrible place, called Spencer's, and that's where we found it. You can already figure out who told me all about it, from usage, to advantages, to disadvantages. I thought most people accepted it as a common item.

Ah, well, as of late, we've been mostly buying lots of used games, or playing at J-san's house, or using Editor-san's consoles at her house while she's off doing her her editor-things. Mostly, I like these things called RPGs, like Final Fantasy X and Fatal Frame. But my utmost favorite is Pokemon. Editor-san has HeartGold, so I've been playing that, and it's so good! I mean, the PokeWalker is amazing! I can train while I'm out with Oichi, even if I'm not allowed to bring the Dual Screen I with me! (He means DSi)

Well, some of them are certainly…intimidating, not to say that Honda-san and Maeda aren't, it's just that…wow. Compared to their statures and their size, I feel like I'm going to be crushed—I'm only 5'8", barely taller than some of the women in that game. Meng Huo is a guy I could get along with, but, he's a good foot-ish taller? With his pillar as a weapon…I can't even imagine trying to fight him.

Best wishes,

Azai Nagamasa

Dear reader,

Nagamasa-sama doesn't intend to be naughty, it just…happens? Actually, it is quite an appealing quality, is it not? (Oichi giggles, hiding her face behind her hands) Ahh, Noh-san was quite nice, actually. She was hard to warm up to, believe me. One could say that the claws don't have quite a charming effect on the sister-in-law. At first, it seemed she didn't want to be near anyone, including Nii-san. Besides, Nii-san's most treasured concubine was all that he really paid attention to.

Noh-san and Nii-san got along all right, for the most part. He was intent of putting a knife through her throat several times as well, but unfortunately, there were always people with Noh-san, and with Nii-san, so the crime could never have been committed. After Nii-sans favorite concubine died, not even then did Noh-san get any wife-ly attention. She was certainly entertained by other men enough. Women and Men of old Japan did that with ease.

I'm not sure how she got away wearing such revealing dresses. I suppose being the demon king's wife kind of meant she could do whatever she liked, but really…it was indeed much too tempting for many men of the court. In fact, during the first year of their marriage, Noh-san and Nii-san spent every waking moment together—that's when they were trying to produce an heir for Nii-san. Though, a woman's worth was only the amount of male heirs she could give a man, and Noh-san couldn't bear any, so she quickly fell from favor. It was then that she began that atrocious attire. Before she lost favor, she wore these beautifully embroidered kimono, ordered for her as wedding gifts from my family, but then she ordered designs of her own, and men were everywhere when she was out in the courtyards.

Ahh, I'm quite short compared to the people of the east! In the tunnel, I was lucky enough to meet Sun Shang Xiang, Cai Wenji, and Zhu Rong. But they're all kind of scary, in my opinion. Zhu Rong was very…intimidating, for lack of better words. I suppose that's why she's one of the cooler characters in the game. None of the men in the game compare to Nagamasa-sama, though.

Sorry it's such a late reply, by the way. Toodles~

-Oichi

A/N: School's gotten the better of me. And with school, as most people know, it's very hard to do anything but school work. I'm so sorry, there's been so much to do. At any rate, Nagamasa and Oichi don't do much, or much that I can see anymore, since I'm always at school or at J-san's house, 'cause I'm doing homework/playing Borderlands or GTA4/sleeping. But they do come with me to shop and things, still. They're actually going to come with me today to school. What an exciting journey!


	12. Somniyo's Reply 2

**Somniyo writes…**

Hi, it's Miya again, just saying hi!

Mitsuhide and I had the best idea, why don't we go on a double date? And if Editor-san and her boyfriend want to come, they're more than welcome! I promise nothing will happen!

Ok...I don't promise, some people can be very unpredictable...but it'll be fun!

Dear reader and Mitsuhide-san,

Hmmm, perhaps? We do like the idea…but maybe later. We've been kinda busy actually: Editor-chan and J-san are actually spending a lot of time together, so much so that we haven't actually been out for a while, except for the frequent trips to the market when we need to pick up milk or flour or things for baking.

In short, we'll think about it, and let you know sometime soon.

Sincerely,

Azai Nagamasa and Oichi


	13. Okuni's Reply 2

Dear Oichi and Nagamasa

It's me, Okuni again :x :x

You two are so lucky beacause you stay with a normal girl like editor-chan while i stuck with a very very WEIRD girl who i call Rae-chan ( yeah, she is the girl who asked me to become her "imaginary friend" )

She is super weird i tell you. Normally she is nice and quiet but sometimes she changes into something dark and moody or a crazy girl who could laugh all day and you know what, i am not the only imaginary friends around her, she has at least 7 or 8 imaginary friends (_ _").

Sometimes i wonder to myself who the hell is this girl?

Okay, enough about me and my weird Rae-chan, here are questions for today XD

For Oichi:

1. So you haven't met the others Oichis huh, good for you but i must warn you, Oichi from Sengoku Basara want to pay you a visit and you must be super careful around her or else ...(tell editor-chan to be careful when she visit too). BTW you met Ike from Fire Emblem huh, Rae-chan and i like those games,too. So what do you think about Ike? i never have a change to meet him( for some reason Rae-chan isn't fond of that guy ) and have you met other characters from those games ?

2. What do you think about Noh-san ? do you like her ?

3. My dear Oichi, you are sweet and kind and cute and innocent but beautiful ... that's my part and once again if we have another beauty contest, i assure you that you and Noh-san will be defeated by me even if you have your "power of love" =)) everybody know that i am the most beatiful girl in our time and i am not a weak girl like i was kihihihi

4. Do you know the word "yaoi" Oichi? and if you do what is your opinion about "yaoi" ?

5. This is a question from Rae-chan: do you like black underwear Oichi, if you want i can send you some but you must send me the photos of you when you wear them, okay ?

For Nagamasa:

1. Oh dear me, Nagamasa i never knew that you are a hentai-chan XD so do you know about something called "eromanga" ? (Rae-chan reads these things a lot and yeah she is a GIRL for heaven's sake)

2. Hmmmmmm, your new favourite things ... may i ask what are they ?

3. it seem like you really like games Nagamasa dear, be careful or you'll turn into a game maniac like me (_ _") ( all thanks to Rae-chan )

4. A question from Rae-chan: "sorry about this question but i am in tragedy-mode so i really fond of tragic stories,*cough* have you ever wished that Oichi didn't leave you and stay with you until the end ?, that should be very beatiful in my opinion, gome!"

Well that's all for today, i will see you two later

Sayonara

P/s: Don't worry Oichi dear, i won't gonna touch your sweet Nagamasa ... at least for now Kihihihihihihi ...

Dear Okuni and Rae,

Actually, I do like the idea of having another beauty contest. We will see, madam, for we are not as young as we once were. We haven't seen any characters recently, since Editor's been kinda…everywhere. At any rate, Ike's come around a few times, and Editor-chan often pulls Sanada Akihiko and Theodore from the Persona 3 Portable world (she really, really likes them. I fear for J-san…). I will make sure to avoid the other Oichi's at any rate…I have no intention of seeing different portrayals of myself.

Ahh, Editor-chan lets me read yaoi manga whenever I like: she showed me one and I was in…well, in love really. Softcore is the best, since I love tender and sweet love, but…hardcore is a little scary.

To answer Rae-san's question…I don't wear a lot of underwear. Is that weird? I mean, in Japan, we were actually accustomed to not wearing underwear, but now…it's just an odd thing. I prefer cute patterns on my underwear, since Nagamasa-sama often chooses them for me…I guess I don't really care. If you send them, I guess I'll wear them…

Wishing You Well,

Oichi

Dear Okuni and Rae,

Please stay away from me, Okuni. It makes me uncomfortable. Uhm…I don't really know what eromanga is…Editor-san said that as long as I'm using her computer, I'm not allowed to read it. Is it a bad thing?

My new favorite thing would happen to be the telephone. Editor-chan let us open a prepaid plan on T-Mobile, and Oichi and I have the matching LG D-Lites, the blue and pink ones, which actually match our outfits quite well. Also, I like things that you can buy from Adam and Eve ©, but Editor-san said that I'm not allowed to mention what those are at school (we're at school today, on her laptop, when she's in AP Environmental Science).

I'm very into games, in fact, I was just hooked onto Persona 3FES, and right now…I'm only on the third block of Tartarus, on the 112th floor. I know that may seem like a lot, but it really isn't. Uhm, to answer Rae-san's question…I suppose I wish she stayed with me, but her staying would've resulted in our children staying, which wouldn't have brought the Azai name any honor at all.

Wishing you the Best,

Azai Nagamasa


	14. OichiGal45's Reply

**OichiGal45 writes…**

Oichi and Nagamasa you guys are my favorite characters! [x Oichi your a very lucky girl to someone like Nagamasa.

Anyhow.. I have a couple of question for both of you(:

Oichi: i was wondering if you get along with any other characters in the game? You know Kunoichi, Mitsuhide, Okuni, Keiji etc.?

Nagamasa: If you would have never met Oichi would you consider any of the other lady's as your wife?

-OichiGal45 (:

Dear OichiGal45,

Ohh, thank you, OichiGal. It's quite an honor to be a part of your name as well—what does 'gyaru' mean? (Editor corrects her) Ohhh, I see now. At any rate…

Actually, I get along with most of the male characters and, on occasion, Noh-san, though that's usually when she wants to offer me some sort of advice. Girls like Kunoichi don't particularly mean much to me. A while ago, I used to be the prettiest unmarried girl at Odawari castle, so it was natural that most of the men got along with me, in order to please my brother, but still today, they are quite nice, in example, Saika-san.

I hope that answers your question.

Best Wishes,

Oichi

Dear OichiGal45,

Yes, she is. (Nagamasa is hit in the shoulder)

Ah, I'm surprised no one has asked this question until now. Actually, I don't think I would've gotten married to anyone of less splendor than her. If anything, I'd have to leave the country and get a European woman as my wife to prove something to the Japanese. I really can't see myself marrying Okuni or Kunoichi, or anyone like that. Does that answer the question to your wishes?

Sincerely,

Azai Nagamasa

**A/N—As you can see, I found some time in my schedule (though I should've been doing other things) to put these up, You probably won't be seeing one for a couple weeks, since I've got a bunch of things piling up to do. …so yeah. Oichi and Nagamasa are also vacationing next week: they're gonna go back to Japan for a little bit, since they miss home. Ahh, it'll be lonely without them…laters~ Editor-san.**


	15. Togane Shiro's Reply

_Togane Shiro writes…_ _greetings, Nagamasa-sama and Oichi-san! I'm a fan of yours! I'm Shiro :)_

_wow! I love Persona3 too, Nagamasa-sama! but, i haven't played p3p yet! i'm gonna buy psp for sure! :)_

_for both_

_1. what do you think about this modern time? is it fun?_

_2. which do you prefer, live here or back to where you two are originally from?_

_Nagamasa-sama, what thing did you gave Oichi-san for her birthday usually? :)_

_Oichi-san, have you ever thought of Nagamasa-sama in female's clothes? he's kind of bishounen in my opinion ;9 but still, he'll most fitted in his battle armour! :D_

_Well, that's all. arigatou gozaimasu! c:_ Dear Shiro-san, Sorry it took us so long to respond to your questions! It's nice to know that you're a fan of us! It's been a really busy year for us, especially me. I actually started attending a modern university with Nagamasa-sama! We also recently got our respective jobs: I'm a server at this Japanese restaurant down the street, and Nagamasa-sama is a clerk at a convenience store.  
Anyway! You might have noticed: my English skills are improving! This is thanks to Editor-san and the English courses I've been enrolled in at university. Editor-san's mother was able to pull a few strings and have Nagamasa-sama and I enrolled in some classes so we can further experience the culture. I feel like I have answered so many questions about the modern time! I really enjoy things, especially these computers! Now that I have had the chance to explore, we realized that Japan has become a very amazing country! They have everything! I have so many new friends in this time and have had such a good time with these comrades. Editor-san recently left for college on "the mainland" of the United States, the country in which she lives in. We've learned so many things since coming here! In the spring, Nagamasa-sama and I will be staying with J-san at home, where we'll resume classes at that University. Though I really enjoyed our time here, I sometimes think of home and wish that it was really close. The modern world is not suited for people like us, I realized. Nagamasa-sama and I are always getting sick, and we got our first vaccinations this past year! It was very scary for both of us. I think that our contract with Editor-san is supposed to expire soon, but if we continue to have as much fun as we are having now, I do not know if I want to go back. Ah, I have never thought of Nagamasa-sama in womanly clothing. His arms might be too big to fit through any of the dress sleeves. If I try to imagine him in such garments, I begin to giggle. Perhaps if his face was less manly and his arms and legs less wide, he would look somewhat-good in woman's clothing. Thank you for reading and Best Wishes, Oichi Dear Shiro-san, Ah, so a lot of people in the modern world have heard of Persona! Editor-san was not lying when she said that I was playing one of the best games in history. She has just recently bought a new PSP, so the old PSP that I was using is now mine permanently! I really enjoy modern time! Sure, I am not treated like a lord by anyone except for Oichi-chan, who has recently also started changing into a modern woman, but I really like it. Having to do work and pay for things has humbled me greatly, and I appreciate it. Editor-san had us enrolled in university to help us speak English, but Oichi-chan is much better at it than I am. I find that speaking English is like speaking like an animal, sometimes. The modern world is ruled by English, however, so it is good practice! I still have to get used to a lot of things, like how to work these electronic devices. Modernity is truly a gift and a sin on man-kind, I believe, or so my professors tell me. I occasionally think about going home. It might be nice to return, but we have spent too long in the modern world to think about returning home, I think. I feel like if we did, we might be already too accustomed to the life we live here and always long to come back. I found some good green tea back at home, but we are running out since we have been in this foreign place for so long! Editor-san calls it "New York", but I wonder where the original "York" was. I am glad that we will be back where Editor-san lives in a couple of months, and after that, we will spend the remainder of the school term with J-san. Our contract actually expires after that, so Oichi-chan and I have not decided yet whether we would like to continue living here or not. Oichi-chan really liked getting flowers on her birthday when we were at home, and I would always buy her a new Kanzashii, which is an intricately designed hair piece or an ivory-imbedded comb. This past year, I gave her a cake and bought her a modern-styled pendant, and J-san, Editor-san, and I bought her a collaborative present of a dress! I do not know what I will buy her this year, but maybe I could buy her a camera to capture the memories that we make together here. I have an announcement! Oichi-chan and I are expecting a child again! This is exciting for us. We actually have been preparing for this recently, with our jobs and things. Editor-san said that we could stay at her place when we had the child, so we have been turning her spare room into a nursery. Please wish us the best of luck! Thank you for reading, Nagamasa Azai A/N: Hey! Sorry, my senior year was horrible and Nagamasa and Oichi were enrolled in university. So, as Nagamasa said, big news! Oichi's pregnant, and she has been for about four months now? They're actually really excited, and have been thinking about staying, but right now, I'm not sure if they should or not. Maybe they will? This could become a happy family! 


	16. OichiGal45's Reply 2

**OichiGal45 writes…**

_Hello again(:___

_ive been really thinking about you two lately and i was wondering...___

_Question for both:___

_Oichi and Nagamasa have you ever thought of having a traditional twenty-first century wedding? who would you get as a brides maid? Nagamasa who would you get as a best man?_

Dear OichiGal45,

I think that if we were to have a twenty-first century wedding, it would be something very small, with maybe only a few people invited. I would definitely consider asking either No-hime or my very close maid at home to be a bridesmaid. I have never thought of having a twenty-first century wedding. Perhaps I should ask Nagamasa-sama…

Thank you for reading,

Oichi

Dear OichiGal45,

I think that if we had the funds, I would definitely treat Oichi to a twenty-first century wedding, but of course, it would be really small. Maybe I would ask Nobunaga-nii-san to be my best man? No, perhaps one of my generals, like Ishihara Kazumasa. He served me very well when we were on the battlefield together. In fact, he was one of the best generals I have ever had.

Thank you for reading,

Azai Nagamasa


End file.
